The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alyssum plant botanically known as Alyssum wulfenianum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Golden Spring’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. during August 2009. The objective of the breeding program was the development of vegetative Alyssum cultivars having large bright-colored flowers.
The new Alyssum cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Alyssum wulfenianum breeding selection coded 2943, unpatented, characterized by its medium yellow-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, spreading growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during March 2010 in a controlled environment in Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since March 2010 in Guadalupe, Calif. and Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.